


Inicio

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-13
Updated: 2006-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inicio

Su intención no era escapar, al menos no al comienzo.

Salir una noche y alejarse de sus estiradas compañeras era suficiente, pero, al descubrir lo fácil que era saltar el muro y la falta de vigilancia, cambió de idea.

¿Para qué salir unas horas si podía alejarse por completo de ese lugar?

Conseguir que Kasai la ayudara no había sido ningún problema, por lo que sólo tenía que decidir que hacer después de salir de la prisión que algunos se atrevían a llamar colegio.

Ir a recorrer el país y hacer su propia fortuna sonaba divertido, pero sabía que si intentaba huir su familia podría mayor empeño en encontrarla y obligarla a regresar.   
La mejor opción, sin duda alguna, era esconderse a plena vista.

Con la ayuda de su hermana sería fácil y aunque la encontrasen tarde o temprano si hacía eso, podría pasar un tiempo sin que nadie controlase su vida.

Sí, eso sonaba bien.

A pesar de que estaba decidida se detuvo por un momento, justo después de saltar el muro, esperando a que algo sucediera e impidiese que todo saliese mal una vez más...

 _¿Uh?_

Las luces del auto la hicieron olvidar cualquier cosa: allí estaba su pasaje para la libertad y no le importaba si también se convertía en el comienzo de su perdición.


End file.
